deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
American Black Bear
The American black bear (Ursus americanus) is a medium-sized bear native to North America. It is the continent's smallest and most common bear species. Black bears are omnivores, with their diets varying greatly depending on season and location. They typically live in largely forested areas, but do leave forests in search of food. Sometimes they become attracted to human communities because of the immediate availability of food. The American black bear is listed by the IUCN as Least Concern, due to the species' widespread distribution and a large global population estimated to be twice that of all other bear species combined. American black bears often mark trees with their claws to show dominance in an area. Dominance is determined by the highest claw mark found on the tree. This behavior is common to many species of bears found in the United States and CanadaSows usually produce their first litter at the age of 3–5 years. Sows living in urban areas tend to get pregnant at younger ages. The breeding period usually occurs in the June–July period, though it can extend to August in the species' northern range. The breeding period lasts for 2–3 weeks. Sows tend to be short tempered with their mates after copulating. The gestation period lasts 235 days, and litters are usually born in late January to early February. Litters usually consist of two cubs, though litters of 6 have been recorded. At birth, cubs weigh 10–16 ounces (280–450 g), and measure 8 inches in length. They are born with fine, gray, downlike hair, and their hind quarters are underdeveloped. They typically open their eyes after 28–40 days, and begin walking after 5 weeks. Cubs are dependent on their mother's milk for 30 weeks, and will reach independence at 16–18 months. At the age of six weeks, they attain 2 lb, by 8 weeks they reach 5 lb and by the age of 6 months they weigh 40–60 lb. They reach sexual maturity at the age of three years, and attain their full growth at 5 years. The average lifespan in the wild is 18 years. The record age of a wild specimen was 31 years, while that in captivity was 44 years. Black bears were once not considered true or "deep" hibernators, but because of discoveries about the metabolic changes that allow black bears to remain dormant for months without eating, drinking, urinating, or defecating, most biologists have redefined mammalian hibernation as "specialized, seasonal reduction in metabolism concurrent with scarce food and cold weather". Black bears are now considered highly efficient hibernators. Black bears enter their dens in October and November. Prior to that time, they can put on up to 30 pounds of body fat to get them through the seven months during which they fast. Hibernation in black bears typically lasts 3–5 months.During this time, their heart rate drops from 40–50 beats per minute to 8 beats per minute. They spend their time in hollowed-out dens in tree cavities, under logs or rocks, in banks, caves, or culverts, and in shallow depressions. Females, however, have been shown to be pickier in their choice of dens, in comparison to males. A special hormone, leptin is released into their systems, to suppress appetite. Because they do not urinate or defecate during dormancy, the nitrogen waste from the bear's body is biochemically recycled back into their proteins. This also serves the purpose of preventing muscle loss, as the process uses the waste products to build muscle during the long periods of inactivity. In comparison to true hibernators, their body temperature does not drop significantly (staying around 35 degrees Celsius) and they remain somewhat alert and active. If the winter is mild enough, they may wake up and forage for food. Females also give birth in February and nurture their cubs until the snow melts. During winter, black bears consume 25–40% of their body weight.The footpads peel off while they sleep, making room for new tissue. After emerging from their winter dens in spring, they wander their territories for two weeks so that their metabolism accustoms itself to the activity. They will seek carrion from winter-killed animals and new shoots of many plant species, especially wetland plants. In mountainous areas, they seek southerly slopes at lower elevations for forage and move to northerly and easterly slopes at higher elevations as summer progresses. Black bears use dense cover for hiding and thermal protection, as well as for bedding. Battle against the Gorilla An American black bear that has forced its way into an animal exhibit in an exotic wildlife park is foraging in some bushes, looking for some berries or fruit to eat. Nearby a group of western lowland gorillas are peacefully feeding on some bamboo sprouts. One of the baby gorillas wanders away from the group and starts to play with a stick, smacking the bushes with the stick. The bear hears the commotion and looks over from its foraging, spotting the young gorilla. It decides that the small creature would be an easy meal and charges at the gorilla. The youngster looks up from its fun and spots the bear charging at it. It screams in fear and runs away, the bear is in hot pursuit. Despite the head start the baby gorilla can't outrun the bear and it is soon only a few centimeters away from its prey. Just as it is about to grab the gorilla a large fist comes seemingly out of nowhere and catches the bear on the chin. The bear is stunned by the punch and this gives the baby gorilla the chance to escape from the bear. The owner of the fist is revealed to be a large silverback. The huge gorilla roars at the bear and grabs it by the neck trying to strangle it. The bear swings its head around and drives its teeth into the gorillas arm, making the gorilla release its grip. The bear raises up onto its back legs and swipes at the gorilla with its claws but the silverback is not deterred. It tries to punch the bear again but the bear clamps its jaws down on the gorillas arm but this time it does not let go. The gorilla roars and tries to shake the bear off but it just won't let go. The gorilla picks up a nearby rock and smashes the bears head with the rock, until the bear is dead. The gorilla beats his chest in victory and returns to his group. Winner Gorilla Experts opinion The Gorilla won due to its superior size and intelligence meaning it was both brains and brawn. Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Vertebrates Category:Ursidae Category:Forest animals Category:Bears Category:Urban Creatures